Madam Mim
Madam Mim (sometimes also named Mad Madam Mim) is the main antagonist in Disney's 18th full-length animated feature film, The Sword in the Stone, which was based on the novel of the same name by T. H. White. She was voiced by the late Martha Wentworth, which was also her last role before her retirement and death. Background Production Madam Mim appears in the original version of the novel, but not in the revised version featured in The Once and Future King, which is more commonly known. In Italy, she is known as Maga Magò. This character was the basis for the film character. Mim was animated by two of Disney's legendary Nine Old Men, Milt Kahl (who also designed the character, refining storyboard sketches from Bill Peet), and Frank Thomas. Kahl animated her initial interaction with Arthur, while Thomas oversaw her famous "Wizards' Duel" with Merlin. Madam Mim's total screen time does not exceed twenty minutes in the film. Personality Madam Mim is a very powerful witch who is less powerful than Merlin himself; however, overconfidence is her biggest flaw. She is an old rival of Merlin, and holds him in disregard. Mim is presented as impolite, mischievous, and rather conceited, a sorceress much impressed with her own power who delights in causing trouble. She is also a somewhat objectionable and morbid character with distaste for sunshine and everything wholesome. She is also extremely sanctimonious, hypocritical, and treacherous, as she broke her own rules along with Merlin's during their duel, and used a "loophole" when she took on the form of a dragon, meaning she doesn't care about rules at all, and had probably just made them up to limit Merlin (whose honorable side would not allow him to break rules) Powers and Abilities Madam Mim is less powerful than Merlin for she is merely a specialist in dark magic. She is shown doing a few minor tricks, like withering flowers. The main ability she displayed however was her shapeshifting skill with which she can take the form of anything she wants. During her wizard duel with Merlin, she occasionally turned into a crocodile, a badger, a centipede, a hippo, a mouse, a mongoose, a rhino, and a dragon. Appearances ''The Sword in the Stone'' When Arthur is transformed into a bird by Merlin, he ends up in the home of Mim. Madam Mim initially tries to convince Arthur that she is better than Merlin, but Arthur remains unconvinced, citing that Merlin uses his magic for good. This result in Mim deciding to try and kill him, being that she sees all good things as bad. She captures Arthur, but cannot destroy him as Merlin, warned by Archimedes, appears and interrupts her. This results in a "Wizards' Duel" between her and Merlin for the young boy's life in which both parties transform into a series of animals. Mim cheats throughout the entire duel, breaking each of her self-set rules in turn. Merlin initially has the upper hand, until Mim transforms into a dragon. However, Merlin outsmarts her by transforming into a germ and infecting her. She is last seen in her home, recovering from the disease. Merlin advises her to get plenty of rest and sunshine, opening a hole in her roof as he speaks. As Merlin, Archimedes, and Arthur leave, Mim rants about how much she hates sunshine. Comics The Disney version of the character was adopted into the Donald Duck universe where she sometimes teams up with Magica De Spell and/or the Beagle Boys. She has also appeared in the Mickey Mouse universe where she teamed up with Black Pete on occasion and even with the Phantom Blot at one point. She was in love with Captain Hook in several stories; in others, with Phantom Blot. In many European Disney comics, she has lost her truly evil streak, and appears both morbid yet still relatively polite. ''Disney On Ice'' Madam Mim's only appearance in a Disney On Ice show (or any known live appearance, for that matter) was in the Mickey's Diamond Jubilee show, which toured from 1988 to 1993. Descendants series Madam Mim appeared as the main antagonist in the novel ''Return To The Isle Of The Lost. ''She had discovered and went through a tunnel leading from The Isle to Auaradon. During her visit to Auradon Mim terrorised Camelot in her dragon form. She is discovered inside the tunnel itself and battles Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben and Merlin. After being defeated Merlin sends her back to the Isle. She also has a granddaughter named Maddy. Videos The Sword in The Stone - Merlin vs Mim HD Trivia *During the Wizard's Duel Madam Mim was bitten three times while Merlin was only bitten once. The first time Madam Mim was bit when she transformed into a crocodile and put her hand in Merlin's hat and he transformed into a turtle and he bit her finger. The second time Madam Mim was bit when she transformed into a centipede and Merlin ran out as a rooster and jumped up and bit Madam Mim on the behind. The third time Madam Mim was bit when she transformed into a mongoose when Merlin was a tiger and she attempted to bite his tail but he ran away too quick causing Madam Mim to bite herself. The only time Merlin was bit was when he turned into a rabbit and Madam Mim caught up to him and bit off his tail. *In the alternate opening, it was intended for Madam Mim to usurp the throne of England by trying to kill Arthur (even before pulling the sword) and using a raven to keep surveillance. This was changed for an unknown reason. *It is learned that Madam Mim hates sunshine, believing it to be too wholesome. *She is sometimes considered to be the film's tertiary antagonist, due to the fact Sir Kay had bigger roles. Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Arthurian Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Rogues Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Elderly Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Fighter Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Giant Category:Charismatic Category:On & Off Category:Misandrists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Oppressors Category:Comic Relief